The EPIC STORY OF EPICNESS part 2
by EnglishMuffinArt
Summary: We now present to you the second epic installment of the epic story of epicness edited by the same authors. "Our second one is twice as large, better, well setup, scarier, and more EPIC!" Srivatsan Senthilkumar - Head editor


_**The epic story of epicness part 2**_

_**By Mahad Khan, Ethan Towsley, Ryan Leonard, Kevin Collette, Spencer smith, Connor Joyce, Jack kennerson, Nnaji Obinello, Blake Bormouth, Evan Adair, Srivatsan Senthilkumar, Rahul Ramesh, Ryan Coyne, Kurtis Duggan, Daniel Dukeshire, William Gebhardt, Joseph Hyatt, Partha Porika, Andrew wakefield, Joeseph Hewson, Justin Yeung, Nicholas Slater, Alex Kelly, Jack Leatherman, Nikhil Bodacharla, Mathew Lavin, Shiv Parekh, Kyle Joyce, Bryce Stack, Udit Sharma, and Daniel Dukeshire.**_

_**NOTICE: some of the people listed above did not edit the story. These are all of the names of the people who were able to.**_

THE EPIC STORY OF EPICNESS

Part 2

As the humans of the galaxy were getting ready to hand over the weakest of slaves, they heard what Fahad said and they started to fight the bacteria. Then Jack the Baus sent his most prided assassin, Mr. Assassin aka Grivatsan Frenthilkumar along with Nyan Loyne and Nyan Beonard to stop the evil fahad lhan from taking their people. The assassins went in a ninja star like space-ship. They were cruising through asteroids and planets when a voice said you have been elected to learn the force. "Learn the force, you must do. The evil Fahad Lhan, you kill. Once they heard this they saw a projection of a stubby little green life-form that called himself Yoda. Yoda was green and was one of Fahad's minions. Yoda started slashing everyone with his light- saber. But, Jack the Baus used his amazing punch and killed him. Then they notice a stone that popped out. Nyan Loyne noticed it was the stone of the Justin Yeung. Grivastan then told an amazing story to all of the people. "Justin used to be my mentor when I was training to be a wizard, but he died during the apocalypse. We were creating a stone so you can grant as much wishes as possible, but then after we finished, someone stole it. We now no that Yoda stole it and now maybe Fahad wants to grant wishes. We need to stop him now. Fahad wants the stone. Fahad wants all!" They then tried to wish on the stone, but it didn't work. Grivastan said " Oh No! Fahad has the stone and maybe he had wished Justin Yeung to be back alive and make him more stones!"

At Fahad Lhan

Fahad Lhan has used his stone to build himself a castle. He then summoned Justin Yeung and Chuck Norris back to life. After Fahad has wished for a giant ice cream, the stone cracked and disappeared. He immediately ordered Justin and Chuck to build a new one. Fahad was very mean to them and always whipped them. The next day, Justin had a plan to escape Fahad's dangerous castle, through the firing air vents and out to the raging Kirby Chuck Norris said "I can't do martial arts anymore because I am 71". He left like a sissy. (That never occured in your tiny minds?) -Fahad Lhan granted Chuck Norris youth and decided to also give Chuck Norris some of his old powers and memories that he stole. Once he has this, Chuck Norris summons Kung fu Kirby monsters and power rangers. Then he called an old time friend named Jackie Chan. They looked at each other and Jackie attacked Chuck. Then they both cried, BETRAYAL! Then Fahad taized them both to break them up. Chuck got angry that Fahad was taking him over. He said "Let's beat up this fattie, we are stronger than him". Then Jackie said "Ok as long as we have an epic fight later". The Karate Kid(Daniel) ran over and wanted to help them. But he said "Karate is only used for defense". Then that made Chuck pretty pissed and they threw him back to Mr. Meeyagee. This angered Jackie Chan and he started to yell at Chuck. Finally Fahad got so tires of bickering he called most of his spirit and materialized in his most powerful form to stop the squabble. It turns out all of the squabble was a trick masterminded by Justin 'Rustin Young Yeung (Justin upgraded when he was in the dungeon (long story) and was now awesomer than ever before) who wanted to capture fahad when he was the most powerful. It turned out that fahad became trapped by his own security! Then fahad became immobilized because his security system thought it was way too much power and used negative power against fahad. Fahad was the creator of negative power and was therefore very angry. He was furious at being tricked and humiliated. The group that now consisted of awesome Kirby kung fu monsters clearing the path with their elemental breath, the 2 Martial arts masters dealing with the security systems and the awesome colored power rangers who were there to make the group look cool. They stormed the kitchen, took spoons and started digging. Then they reallized that JRYY (Justin Rustin Young Yeung) was missing. They were so close to getting out that they decided to get out and come back with reinforcements. There was no sign of Fahad Lahn. They all got out to see the sight of JRYY (you should know who he is if you were paying attention) leaning againt a tree, sitting in the shade and drinking coke. This angered and shocked everybody, but Justin said " the hard way of escape was a stimulating exercise for you guys, I also can't teleport others" Everyone decided to get out of the super-secret base when they realized they had no clue which planet they were on. It was only then that Chuck Norris realized that this was earth after the apocalypse. Jackie Chan also realized it and also realized that this was where he had been fighting before he was teleported by Jack the Baus.

At the others

Nyan Loyne was flying the group back to find Fahad and steal back the stone. They finally found them at apocalypse Earth and found Kirby Kung Fu Monsters, Jackie Chan, Chuck Norris, power rangers, and Justin Rustin Young Yeung. Jack the Baus and Grivastan attacked the power rangers because they thought that they were capturing Justin Rustin Young Yeung. Then Justin Rustin Young Yeung said it was O.K and they were helping them escape the castle because once you're in, it's almost impposible to get out. The 2 martial arts guy have hacked the security system by using the password "1234". Nyan Beonard thought this was so ironic that he used the fake stone and threw it at Kirby. Kirby striked back with its eating powers,but Nyan Beonard killed Kirby but cutting its digestive system. Kirby is now dead. Then the power rangers had dug up a treasure with note inside. Jack the Baus pushed the power rangers away and accidentally he pushed the power rangers on Justin Rustin Young Yeung's coke. He was so mad, he killed the power rangers. Back to Jack he Baus, he read the note out loud. "There is one devil, 7 heros, and none evil". Grivastran noticed that him, Jack the Baus, Nyan Loyne, Nyan Beonard, Justin Rustin Young Yeung, Jackie Chan, and Chuck Norris are the heroes and Fahad is the devil. Grivastan then moved the group out of the Earth and left to Pluto. During their ride, Justin Rustin Young Yeung,* Nyan Beonard, and Nyan Coyne fell off the rocketship they stole from Fahad and landed on Neputune.

At Justin Rustin Youn Yeung, Nyan Coyne, and Nyan Beonard

The neptunian atmosphere was freezing but Justin Rustin Youn Yeung, Nyan Loyne, and Nyan Beonard met some nice neptunians who gave them blankets, weapons and a ship. Then, the God of Cheese noodles erased neptune from the world because he was bored. But god Alahzamerithukame'tkubantu, the holy pain in the butt, brought it back. So, Eeyijoutmsjedhinlokn, the God of Cheese noodles, declared war on Alahzamerithukame'tkubantu. Now Justin Rustin, Nyan Loyne, and Nyan Beonard were on the brink of survival as neptune was going to be destoyed. Their ship was destoyed by an Earthquake, so they asked Goku from Dragon Ball Z for a cloud to fly on. The cloud was too small, so Nyan Beonard being the most annoying one, they all left him on Neptune. Later on, flying on their cloud, Justin Rustin and Nyan Loyne were feeling sorry that they left Nyan Beonard, but it was too late. On their way back to Earth, they found a ship that was carrying humans that were moving to Mars due to the apocalypse on Earth. Then they found Nyan Beonard on the ship! After they were on the ship, the people let them rest on the ship. Nyan Loyne and Justin Rustin were tired after a long journey. They were eating dinner with Nyan Beonard dying to hear his story of how he got there. "This isn't real life", said Beonard. Then Justin Rustin asked "What do you mean?". Beonard answered "You are all in a dream. It's called inception. It is supposed to make you think that it's real life. You could be in this dream for 150 years and not know...". Loyne interrupted "Yeah we get the point we saw the movie Inception back in 2010.". "So how do we get out?", asked Justin Rustin. Then Loyne said "more importantly, where are we asleep?". Nyan Beonard said Fahad Lhan hooked them up with the Inception device while they were sleeping.

Back in real life, a secret agent named Evan Branquinho, code named "Bran Flakes". Bran Flakes was ordered on a classified mission. Bran Flakes had just been on a very hard mission to capture Goldfinger, and he wanted a vacation. His boss gave him an envelope with the information. The envelope said that a mass murderer, maybe even a terrorist, named Fahad Lhan, was keeping a group of people named Nyan Beonard, Nyan Loyne, and Justin Rustin Youn Yueng trapped in Inception. Fahad was planning on using the device to make all of real life a dream, so that everyone could live longer. Bran Flakes got in his Mercedes and took his gadgets and P99 pistol with a silencer and headed off. Fahad's base was in an old run down warehouse in Bronx, New York. Fahad had taken Loyne, Beonard, and Justin Rustin to the warehouse while they were sleeping in their homes. They were keeping them in a room heavily guarded by Fahad's minions. They were all armed with assault rifles. Bran Flakes was outside the warehouse when he used his cell phone detector to scan the warehouse. He had to go in quietly to be successful. He walked in. He saw guard that was alone. He shot him right on the head. Bran Flakes quietly walked over to the middle of the warehouse. He vulcan gripped(pinch on the neck and knocked unconcious) a guard that almost caught him. He spotted Fahad Lhan. He was ordering his minions to bring out the supplies out of a truck. What could it be? Bran Flakes wondered. Then he saw it: they were bringing out more inception devices. First, he had to save Nyan Beonard, Justin Rustin, and Nyan Loyne. He couldn't see them anywhere. A guard walked from the room to his right. He spotted Bran Flakes. Bran Flakes shot him right as he set off the alarm. But in the room was Loyne, Beonard, and Justin Rustin! Bran Flakes grabbed the assault rifle and shot some of the guards. Fahad ordered them to attack. Bran Flakes saw them sleeping with the inception device. He grabbed them and put them over his shoulder. As he was running out, Fahad took out a bazooka and shot the door and missed Bran Flakes just barely. He threw Loyne, Beonard, and Justin Rustin in the back seat and drove away as guards were shooting at the car. Bran Flakes had also watched the movie Inception, so he knew that he had to get them in water to wake them up.  
>He took them all to his house and threw them in the bathtub. They instantly woke up. They were all very confused. They asked if it was still a dream. Bran Flakes looked out the window and saw that Fahad Lhan had followed him. His minions were running up the stairs into his apartment. Bran Flakes was trained for what to do in a worst-case scenario like this: he summoned Nyan Cat and it annoyed the minions to death. Then Tac nayn attacked nyan cat, so nyan cat summoned Longcat to fight with him. Then, Tacgnol came and attacked longcat. There were so many cat memes that everyone started talking in lolspeak, and asked if they can has cheezburger. All the cat-things killed themselves. Bran Flakes forgot about Fahad's most powerful minion, Yoda. Now Nyan Beonard, Nyan Loyne, Justin Rustin, and Bran Flakes were now very frightened. Fahad and Yoda came in. Fahad said "kill them all". Just then, a group of assassins including Grivastan, Jack the Baus, and the two martial arts guys blasted through the ceiling. They finally found Fahad. They started to sing in rejoice. Yay! ponies came from the sky and started to prance around them. Suddenly, a Big, Giant Creeper came out of nowhere and blew up in front of everybody and blasted them to the 5th demension. Only Nyan Beornard survived the pressure of demension traveling, and the rest died. Boo Hoo. Well, he met a man named TIDU who had a ginormous curly afro. It was the size of ASD. He went up to nyan and said "I am the fabulous TIDU and I am going solo like batman without robin!" and sailed into the night sky. Even after 5 minutes, Nyan could still see his fro. WOW! he exclaimed"That is one big chunk of hair!" Suddenly, Spiderman came down in a superman suit and said "Never give up on your Dreams boy" and flew away. That was weird... o.k. then. Whatev. Flaked Corn came out of the sky, and everyone loved it. They held their cereal bowls in the air and said "Thank you, mighty flaked corn chicken! (like on the box) Then they started running to a big chicken coop. Nyan had to see this, so he ran along. When he got there, he saw a chicken with the head of his old friend Dan Dukeshire. He got creeped out, and carried on. The Dan-chicken said- sup homie whats happenin'? I have a huge pimple on my cheek, care to see? NO! Nyan has had enough. He decided to jump into a bottomless pit that weirdly just appeared there. cool. batman. He jumped, and... and... he died. Rewind- deid eh...dna ...dna- He jumped and he lived! (obviously, it is a bottomless pit, he can not die, he just falls and falls and falls.) But then, he sees a bottom. Uh. Oh... When he finally touched ground, he traveled back to the first dimension. He landed on a cow. Well, better alive and on a cow then dead. He then suddenly saw an avatar riding a big bird-thing. He hopped on, and received a time traveling remote. You can pause time, fast forward time, slow down time, everything you want. Nyan Beonard decided to rewind time all the way back to when the king had his puppy, and make things right. So he did. <p>

10 minutes later...

(he finished time traveling, he is now at the beginning of the story). Wow... He is suprised. He decides to get the king to like the dog, and he succeeded. They became best friends, and the king never became a hobo. Nyan still made sure to get revenge on Justin Bieber, but before i tell you that story, i have to tell you this story. - Grivastran, Jack the Baus, and the two martial arts guys safely made it to Pluto. They planned out a their mission to steal the stone from Fahad Lhan. But now that Fahad Lhan was dead, they had no idea who had it now. If they got the stone, they could use it for good and so they can wish the Earth back to normal. They all got clouds from Goku and flew back to Earth. They landed in the Bronx where Fahad had died.  
>New York City was almost completely destroyed. There were still thousands of people alive, though.<br>They flew over to the wreckage where the apartment of Bran Flakes had been destroyed. It turned out that he had made Fahad eat all of the high perfomance cheese/butter fuel. The fuel made Fahad hyper-active and Fahad jumped up and down and run around until he hit a lamp-post. It turned out that Fahad had life-insurance and was paying the guy who had the ressurection stone for 8 months now. Then everyone spontaneously combusted. Except för Grivastran, Jack the Baus, Justin Rustin Youn Yeung(because he was in the other dimension), and Nyan Coyne(he was also in the other dimension), and Nyan Beonard(I'm telling the story now!).

Nyan Beonard finished telling the story and now and stopped renewing the time and went back to the time when they were going back to Pluto and they have never fell of to Neptune. Everyone was back alive! But Nyan Beonard had not noticed he messed with the time too much that he didn't notice that he created another planet for Fahad to live on. Otherwise, Grivastran, Jack the Baus, the two martial arts guys, Justin Rustin, Youn Yeung, Nyan Loyne, and Nyan Beonard safely reached to Pluto. On pluto they found mickey mouse saying he was riding his dog. The nyans were angered and told him that this dog was not the planet pluto. Mickey insisted that they had to get out or else he would make his dog pluto bite them. Then Mickey mouse changed into a Dementor and started sucking the life out of Nyan Loyne. Fahad Lhan came in with Voldermort birds (they grew up a lot since last time) and he started to beat up Justin Rustin Youn Yeung. The Voldermort birds were shooting fire out of their maws and were also poisoning people with their tails. Jackie Chan then sacrificed his life to kill all of the Voldermort birds and died, but he saved everyone's lives. Nyan Loyne then used his amazing powers of lightning that he never knew of and killed Pluto and Mickey. They then noticed that all of them have amazing powers. Then they later found out that mickeey mose was actually diguised as Lhiv Marekh.

Name Power of the...

Grivastan

Elements (including darkness and light) and the ability to become Srivatsan Senthilkumar, combat magic specialist. 

Jack the Baus

Teleportation, Fire, Stength, amazing adaptability (weather, environment, weapons, hand to hand combat, those sort of things) and the the resident sword master

Justin Rustin Youn Yeung

Transforming to other things ;)

Nyan Loyne

Lightning + Sonic mouth (?)

Nyan Beonard

Time Travel *_* Awesomeness, Deceptivness, Evil intentions

Chuck Norris

Burtis Nuggan

Dartha Norika

Fangdreus serpentfield

Make Moumuth

ChuckNorrisness .

Mind control/telekenesis ^_^

Healing powers, really good shot

Power to command all snakes and is also able to turn into an awesome serpent. Can also shoot poisoned fangs from his mouth

Can create life but must be concentrating 

Jaclc

Baaaron Bupper  
>Alcalr<p>

Fire, teleportation, reflexes, advanced healing (Jack The Baus's assistant)  
>Necromancer<br>Ability to transform into electronics

Suddenly, a man uses his defibrillator on Jackie Chan. It works on the first try, but he had to try again a few times. Jackie is back in action!  
>A nuclear missile appears out of nowhere and destroys Jackie Chan he dies, again. Next, Grivastran had just remembered that they were on a quest. So they went on a cloud that Goku gave them to find Fahad. They found Fahad on this planet that Nyan Beonard when he time traveled. Then Fahad sent out these minions of Tethan Owesley. The group used their powers to kill the Tethans. Fahad then noticed that they had powers that he felt weak. Fahad captured Jack the Baus and Nyan Beonard. He also used the Tethans and threw Justin Rustin Youn Yeung and Grivastran off the planet. Now Chuck Norris and Nyan Loyne has to save them both. But Nyan Loyne started to have a panic attack and also started coughing, then he had a strike and his teeth fell out because his braces were too tight In came Burtis Nuggan and he used his telepathic powers to calm Nyan Loyne and Chuck also took the braces off with his telekeniesis. Now the three has to save the others. Chuck Norris was bravest and offer to save Justin Rustin Youn Yeung and Grivastran, while The others tried to save Jack the Baus and Nyan Beonard. When Justin Rustin Youn Yeung and Grivastran were falling, Justin Rustin Youn Yeung turned into a giant bird and saved Grivastran. They flew back up, not noticing that Chuck Norris was falling to his death. Burtis Nuggin and Nyan Loyne used their powers to open the door and and successfully went in the castle. Dartha Norika was sniping at a distance with his really good shot power. He was protecting them as they went into the castle. They were walking in the castle when they saw a minion with an assault rifle guarding . Burtis used his mind control powers to cause the guard to smack himself on the wall. Nyan Loyne said that was dumb. He went over and snapped his neck. Grivastan, Jack the Baus, his assistant, Chuck Norris, and Nyan Beonard followed them in. They found it was too guarded in the castle, and they had to be hidden. They walked forward and found a large room. They found Fahad Lhan, Yoda, and other minions there. Fahad had a new partner: Dr. Evil. They were looking at a map that would lead them to the stone. They could tell they were planning something very bad. Grivastan had to call in reinforcements. He called many people: Nyan Cat, Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, and the great Dumbledore. He then made minions of fire, Water, Earth, and Air. He cloaked himself in armor and a shield of darkness and created a shining shotgun of light that shot bullets that blinded the enemy and pierced right through. Then, they continued exploring and found a fork in the corridor. Chuck Norris, and Grivastan went down the right corridor and Nyan Beonard, Jack the Baus and his assistant, Jaclc, went left. Chuck Norris and Grivatan were ambushed by some of Fahad's minions and Grivastan was injured by a laser blast in his side. The Imperial Storm Trooper who shot Grivastan was then banished to the end by Chuck Noris, where he was eaten by an enderdragon. Jack the Baus and Jaclc were attacked, but Jack the Baus fought off the attackers with a combination of fire and swordsmanship,with Jaclc healing him as he Dartha Notika came in and healed both of them giving them more energy and they blew up the corridor with their awesomeness. Then in the middle of nowhere a Rankour many of army appeared, capturing Nyan Beonard, Jack The Baus, Jaclc and Dartha Notika . Baaron Bupper, a necromancer and Alcarl a techy, genius, broke into the castle to rob it but were captured by the rancours as well. Then while they were in the dungeon, Alcarl used his power and transformed into a bazooka and busted out with the other prisioners. Then he tranfered back to his normal form. As they were running through the corridor they ran into Chuck Norris and Grivastan who was healed by the power of Aslan. TO add up the troubles the Galbotrex apeared recreated woth a new dragon. But to cancel out his power Alcarl transformed into a robotic dragon and had Jaclc ride him to kill Galbotorix's dragon while Jack The Baus dueled Galbatorix. of course the robotic dragon cant breath fire but he did even better<br>he sparked the fire

BOOM!

the spark had incresesd the fire and hit the bomb supply

Boom!(again)

the others had retreted had retreated while Alcarl blew up the castle and the only survivors were Dr. Evil, Jaclc, Jack the Baus, Alcarl, Grivastan and Chuck Norris who was separated from everyone else and thought they were all dead. All of the others were dead including Fahad. Dr. Evil ran home and conferred with his lawyer as to what he should do. His lawyer said he should sue Alcarl for destroying his castle and killing Fahad while he charge the others with animal curelty for destroying the Rancour army. Alcarl stoped them from killing Jaclc because he did not kill any rancours, but he did help kill Fahad, everyone else was killed because the punishment for animal cruelty is death while the punishment for murder and arson was a total of 3 years in prison. When Alcarl and Jaclc's time in jail was done they decided to get back and Dr. Evil and the government, so they found some loyal followers, including Jack the Baus Jr. and they made war to the government. At the end of the civil war Jaclc was apointed ruler of the Americas, Alcarl was in charge of Eurasia and Jack The Baus Jr. was in charge of Australia. Africa was blasted off the face of the Earth by a space laser that Alcarl hacked into. Dr. Evil who had fled to space when he saw what was happening, met a man who called himself the doctor. The two doctors made a plan to stop all the wars and took the TARDIS and plugged it in to the space laser and teleported everyone back to when the Earth was Pangaea. About half the human population was killed by dinosaurs. Then all the doctors from every place and time transported all of the heroes from before the book even started and sent them to the Caribbean so none of what you just read happened. They became pirates with Jack The Baus in charge but Grivastan betrayed HIM AND MAROONED HIM ON AN ISLAND (stupid caps lock) Jaclc went back to help his master and they got off the island and found the fountain of youth where they ate the sandwiches of immortality. Then, they became gods. Nyan Beonard and Alcarl were also made gods for their heroic acts and Nyan Lyone was left on Earth because he wanted to stay and the gods needed someone to act through. Eventually with the begin of Christianity all the gods were melted into one God and eventually when hardly anyone believed in it they absorbed Nyan Lyone, who was still alive, and destroyed the world in an undead Apocalypse. Then God created a new world and separated back into his origanial forms and they created . . . CHICKENS now that chickens ruled the earth, humans were enslaved and a large slave revolt led to many fried chicken's and lots of dead gingers. Fahad, who was not dead because of the time rewind emerged and took control of the world. Then Parry Hotter and his magical ginger, the only one who survived flew in on their cat and started blasting everything with their pickles. Fahad, who changed his name to Justin Bieber and his gender to man dog women from Canada,expressed his awesomeness because they were not as awesome as Fahad. Fahad went on a world tour where he met many fans such as Bertha Brainy, Charlie Charles, and Andy Apple. He brainwashed all of the people who went to his concerts to be his minions. He then called forth an army of creepers and the Dwarf that was diggy diggy holein' stopped and raced of in his powered mine cart and diamond armor with his pack of forty wolves to confront the 300 creepers. They beat them but no wolves survived. The dwarf was mortally wounded and died soon after from and arrow shot to the back. Jaclc and Alcarl were walking down an ally and were jumped by thugs. They demanded one million dollars or they would force them off a building. Once they were there they used kung fu skills to unmask their captors. It was Bran Flakes! Alcarl was stabbed in the midsection and fell of the building and Jaclc was taken prisoner by Bran Flakes. NYPD found Alcarl's body and launched an investigation. NYPD's investigation led them to Jaclc who was Alcarls friend. When they discovered he was missing, they put out a missing persons report. 5 days later two people reported screaming from the house across the street from them. NYPD raided it and found three bodies burned beyond recognition. After DNA testing the bodies were revealed to be Bran Flakes, Cheerios and Life. All CIA agents, all killed by Jaclc. Jaclc had escaped and in desperation killed his captors who were double agents for Russia. As the government did not know this Jaclc was now wanted for murder of CIA agents. Jaclc ran away and ran `into his friend Frank. Frank agreed to let Jaclc to stay in his house as long as he paid for some of the rent. Frank went shopping the next day and saw a wanted poster of Jaclc with a reward of 1,000,000 WOLASTOS (dollars in a crazy language aka evans). "that is enough to pay what is left 50 times!" he exclaimed and told the Police where they could find Jaclc. Then Byan Neonard runs hastily away from the group, so that they can't see his evil intentions. Once out of their sight, he activated his portal, and in an instant a wormhole took him to the Parallel Earth 41, we're his plan was about to take place. So, Byan then grabs a Anti-tank rifle and waited in a Ghille suit for his unassuming victims. His intentions were just. They would never know what happened. All this time laying low, acting kind, and helping the fools was about to pay off. They let him be absorbed into being a god. What kind of friend let's a friend get sucked into a god? Not the good type. So then, he draws a beat on Jack the Baus. Then they both get sucked into the nether as a portal appears infront of them. Then all of a sudden they are falling of a never ending building when a spaceship apears out or nowhere and catches them. The spaceship barely met the closing of the portal as is came out of the nether. Then the spaceship transforms into a blaack claylike figure with glowing neon green nines around it and transforms int owhat is known to be Alcalr then he transformed into a miniture jet zoomed for ward came in the reach of jaclc and turns into a mega bazooka that ends in his hands.  
>Then seizing the opportunity, Byan escapes and goes back to finish the business that he had started. Then, Byan picks up a bazooka and aims it at the unsuspecting Frank. With the release of the trigger, and the second trigger, Frank is transformed into a pile of unidentiful slush. Byan then runs over, and stows the body into a Hefty Trash Bag. With only his sharp dagger left, Byan sprints to Alcalr, who was trying to terminate Jack The Baus. With a swift cut to the jugular, the beast is on the ground, oozing Byan turns to Jack with an insane grin on his face. " Et tu Byan?" said Jack. Then as Byan's dirty dagger was about to cut Jack, a portal opens and sucks Byan to the long tunnel down into the lair of Death. Grabbing on to what was left of a fence, Byan was at the mercy of a man he was about to kill. "Now Byan, how have the tides have turned." said Jack."Now, let me rid the world of your plagueish ways!" "Never! You will never kill me! " With that said,Byan let go, letting the darkness of the tunnel envelop him. All Jack could hear was his hesterical laughter, then a sickening thump, just the kind you would hear when a man has fallen a quarter of a mile onto a rough granite , Jack takes the man!s dagger, tosses into the unknown with it's owner, and set off into a portal. Little did Jack know, that a something was still beating in the body of the broken man. Then, Byan made the slow process of repairing the impossible, while nursing his intense hatred for Jack and Co.<p>

Grivastan decides that he has to stop the madness going on in the world. He decided to call Will Smith and Arnold Schwarzenegger, who are masters of apocalypses. Fahad Lhan(Justin Bieber) was assassinated a week ago by Tom Cruise. Dr. Evil found out about this and he was to avenge his sidekick's death. Austin Powers found out about Dr. Evil's shenanigans and he brought Felicity Shagwell with him and they stopped Dr. Evil just like they always do.  
>Grivastan called all of his old friends: Jack the Baus, Justin Rustin Youn Yeung, Chuck Norris, Dumbledore, Nyan Beonard, Nyan Loyne, Alcalr, Frank, Burtis Nuggan, Dartha Norika, Fangdreus Serpentfield, Make Moumuth, Jaclc. The reason some of these people are dead is because Dumbeldore gave Grivastan the Resurrection stone, which can bring people back to life. Grivatsan then went on a quest to stop the forge of evil maniacs from burping out Fahad Lhan's Clone. He destroyed the forge by putting all of the elements together, and being helped by other people. He was a sorry sight indeed (after the explosion) but was able to kidnap Dr Evil and kill him too, along with Jack the Baus, Justin Rustin Youn Yeung, Chuck Norris, Dumbledore, Nyan Beonard, Nyan Loyne, Alcalr, Frank, Burtis Nuggan, Dartha Norika, Fangdreus Serpentfield, Make Moumuth, Jaclc and a new person called Fick Slater, Fick could fly and was very nimble, not super speed but uncatchable. Then Fick realized that there were no villains left. He gained the wisdom to know that if there were no villains then there would be no need for hero's. He decided to help Byan Neonard. Only then did Fick realize what he had done and decided that he would fight Byan Neonard for the rest of his life. Fick was freaking out as his best skill was running away or diverting the enemy. Then, the egyptian gods came to earth and Horus let his falcon headed minions tear Byan into many pieces, Ra decided that the sun was lame so he created the boboko, which was a ball containing the raw energy that was created when you broke a quark in half. Boboko was so powerful and radiated so much energy that everyone forgot what they were doing and went back to worshipping Ra. Ra and Horus combined so they could unleash power so great, it would be able to either make another universe or destroy the existing one. They decided to make another Universe but the Greek gods said no because it would unbalance the cosmos. A terrible fight began and our hero's : Grivatsan , Jack the Baus, Justin Rustin Youn Yeung, Chuck Norris, Dumbledore, Nyan Beonard, Nyan Loyne, Alcalr, Frank, Burtis Nuggan, Dartha Norika, Fangdreus Serpentfield, Make Moumuth, Jaclc, and Fick all saved as many humans as possible. The gods were getting really really weak as they kept fighting and our heroes secretly created more than a googleplexian minions. (The largest number ever). 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,<br>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,  
>000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, tripled minions.<p>

All of these minions fought against the gods and Alcarl created a cloning device that would make each minion clone two when it was killed, the minions would not be as powerful though. They forced the gods to stop fighting but thor came out of nowhere, struck the ground with his hammer and unleashed an EMP that stopped the cloning device. Then Thor was killed by all the hero's who merged together to form a giant unstoppable being.  
>A Portal appeared and only a few ten were sucked in and brought to safety in an alternate dimension. My Log ends here, for I am one of the last survivors of the Alternate dimension. It is my duty to do what needs to be done, I pray I will be able to do it, The power of the Boboko increases, it must be stopped.<p>

THE END FOR NOW, CONTINUED IN ADD TO THE STORY #3


End file.
